I guess we're like a team now?
'''I guess we're like a team now? '''is the first episode of Poncho's Adventures. Plot summary Poncho and Boomer escape from Don Greyhound. Meanwhile Dogbert is held captive by Interdimensional Black Ops. Scenes Plan gone wrong * Poncho: *sitting on couch, eating chips. He yawns. * *Boomer busts down door* * Boomer: Ponchooo! We gotta leave, man! A plan has gone south again! We have to get out of here! * Poncho: *sighs* Boomer, Boomer. Don't you realize I know the only reason you’d warn me was if you wanted to take over and reap the profits for yourself. Trust me, I in all my genius- * Boomer: *starts shaking Poncho vigorously, a la Homer Simpson’s choking of Bart* You moron! I'm in deep with this to! I let you set me up as one of the fall guys! We're gonna die! * Poncho: *calmly pushes Boomer away* Okay, Boomer. Calm down. What went wrong, and how? * Boomer: Okay, so you know how your skunk friend Stinky was supposed to spray those mob bosses so we could nab the cash? Well, the neighborhood the meeting was in is a...bad one, and Stinky freaked out more than once on his way there, and he was running empty by the time he got to the restaurant. * Poncho: So what happened? * Boomer:The mobsters found us out. Stinky is okay, but they've sent the Italian Greyhounds after us. Us, Poncho. Just us. * Poncho:*in a calm fear*Sweat Biscuits and Gravy. We are actually going to die. * Boomer:Where's the mech? * Poncho:The what? * Boomer: My mech, you idiot. I dropped it off here last week to get it repaired. * Poncho:Oh….right. * Boomer:You did repair it? * Poncho:Yeah, yeah. I looked at it. Nothing was wrong. You just handled the inertia dampeners too roughly. Anyway, when are the greyhounds gonna get here. * Boomer: Soon. Oh, I knew this was gonna happen. I told you! * Poncho: *glares and throws an empty Diet Coke can at Boomer* Shut up. This is not the time for pettiness. Now let me focus, so I can get everything we need before- *A loud knocking sounds from the door* * Poncho: *finishes weakly* -the Italian greyhounds get here.” Don Greyhound's starship *(Don Greyhound is inside a cockpit. One of his thugs sits behind him.) Interrogations * * Dogbert is sitting chained to a chair* *Dogbert: You know, it's rude to leave someone bored when you're the host. It's called "entertaining" guests for a reason. *???: My apologies. Manners are not the forte of our retrieval agents. *Dogbert: Ah, you. *Agent X: Hello, Dogbert. *Dogbert: You're in interrogations now? Frigate * Comar: *supervising operations on the banking clan frigate* Carefull, techie. Don‘t want to damage this ship. * IntDem Technician: Yessir. * *Poncho, Boomer, Dogbert, and Rat drop out of a portal * Boomer: What the- * Rat: Where are we? *Comar: Never mind where, I want to know who the hell you guys are! *Dogbert: Really? You don't recognize me? *Comar: Should I? *Dogbert: *laughs bitterly* I guess Underwood really did his best to erase me from the group's records. Category:Poncho's Adventures Episodes Category:Poncho's Adventures Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes